Sonic i Hyrule
by eventyraren
Summary: En Sonic Zelda crossover. Några mystiska varelser kommer till Hyrule och Link och hans vänner måste slås mot två skurker. jag är inte så bra på att sumera ok.R&R [SariaXMido] [SheikXImpa]
1. Ljuset

**Sonic i Hyrule**

**ljuset **

Det var en lugn dag på Lon, Lon ranch. Lugnt om man undantar från att Link och Impa hade en fäktningstävling. Zelda, Sheik, Ruto, Saria, Navi och Nabooru var också där och tittade på.

"Du har tränat va?" Sa Impa.

"Jag har i genomsnitt räddat världen minst en gång om året sen jag var 10 år" svarade Link "Jag måste hålla mig i trim"

"Du var 17 när du räddade världen första gången och Andra gången var det ju en annan värld du räddade" sa Sheik.

"Teknist set var jag 10 första gången" svarade Link honom "men du har rätt om anda gången. Vad säjs om detta då? Jag har räddat två världar när jag var 10 år." Innan Sheik eller någon annan han svara hördes en hög knall och ett starkt ljussken sågs över heden. Link tittar argt på Shaik.

"Jag går inte på det igen Shaik" sa han.

"Hur mycket jag vill ta äran för det så kan jag inte det" sa han. Link slutar fäktas med Impa och stirrar på honom.

"Du skämtar va" sa han.

"Nej" svarade Shaik.

"Det kom därifrån" sa Ruto och pekade mot heden. Saria klättar upp i ett träd för att se vad det var som hände. Link började, likt en storebror, direkt att ropa att hon ska komma ner innan hon blir skadad, vilket Saria helt struntar i.

"Vad tusan är dedär för några?" Sa hon. Link slutar ropa och hela gruppen kommer fram till trädet och tittar upp.

"Hur ser dom ut" frågade Zelda.

"Konstiga verkar de som" sa Link

"Det gör Ruto också men ingen säger något om det" sa Navi. Ruto tittar argt på Navi.

Impa ignorerar de andra "kan du vara lite mer specifik" sa hon. Nabooru ser ut att vara redo för blod.

"Jag vet inte vad de andra är för några", svarade Saria, "men en av dom ser ut som en Keaton som saknar en svans"

"Ser dom snälla ut?" Frågade Zelda.

"Kanske, men man ska inte gå efter utseende" påminde Impa henne. Zelda ignorerade henne medan hon väntade på svaret.

"Jag är lessen Zelda, man jag kan inte se på dehär avståndet". Svarade Saria.

"Kan du beskriva de andra?" Undrade Nabooru.

"En av dom är blå, en är svart, en är röd, en är rosa och Keatonen är orange" svarade Saria.

"Kan du säga något mer?" Undrade Ruto.

"Den blåa och den svarta är tvillingar" svarade Saria

"Hur vet du det?" Undrade Link.

"Dom är ganska lika varandra" svarade hon "med undantag från färgerna så är dom väldigt lika varandra"

"Vad gör dom just nu?" Frågade Navi.

"Dom verkar bara prata… wow" utbrast Saria och föll nästan ner från trädet.

"Vad är det?" Undrade Zelda i en orolig röst.

"Det är Keatonen" svarade Sarei.

"Vad är det med den" undrade Sheik.

"Den flyger" svarade hon.


	2. Ett skrikande samtal

_**Ett skrikande samtal**_

"Den gör vad?" Sa Zelda förvånat.

"Den flyger", svarade Saria, "den snurrar sina svansar så fort att den flyger. Just nu är den ovanför den blåa och den svarta saken. Han verkar prata med dom för alla tittar upp på honom. Nu flyger han iväg".

"Vad är dedär för varelser?" Undrade Link. Impa hade en viktigare fråga.

"Vart flyger den?" Frågar hon.

"Den kommer hitåt" svarade Saria. Nabooru Drog sitt svärd.

"Låt den bara försöka anfalla" sa hon. Sheik la sin hand på hennes axel.

"För allt vi vet så är den fredlig" sa han. Nabooru skakar bara på huvudet.

"För allt vi vet så är den fientlig" sa hon.

"Det värsta av allt är att ni båda två har rätt" sa Navi. Vid detta ögonblick så kom räven fram till Saria.

"Hej" sa han. Saria stirrar på honom ett ögonblick.

"Öööööööö… hej" svarade hon.

"Lessen att behöva störa dig såhär men vi är lite vilse och…" han blev avbruten av att någon ropade över fältet.

"JAG TYCKER FORTFARANDE ATT DET VORE ENKLARE ATT ANFALLA." Det var den svarta som ropade. Räven vände sig om så att han är vand mot sin grupp.

"DET SKA VI INTE GÖRA SHADOW," svarade han. Tydligen så är Shadow namnet på den svarta. "VI VET INTE OM DOM ÄR ONDA ELLER GODA ÄNNU."

"MIN FILOSOFI ÄR ANFALL FÖRT FRÅGA SEN" svarade Shadow, "FÖRESTEN SÅ ÄR JAG SKAPAD FÖR ONDSKA." fortsetter han.

"OM DU VAR OND SÅ SKULLE DU INTE FÅ VARA MED OSS" svarade räven.

"ROUG ÄR JU EN TJUV OCH HON FÅR VARA MED OSS" svarade Shadow. Den röda tittar lite argt på honom och säger.

"DRA INTE IN MIN FLICKVÄN I DEHÄR" sa han argt. Shadow tittar på honom och svarar i retsam ton.

"FÖRLÅT SÅ HEMSKT MYCKET KNUCKLES. Knuckles är alltså namnet på den röda. Räven suckar och ropar till dom andra.

"KAN NI VARA TYSTA SÅ ATT JAG KAN PRATA MED DENHÄR TJEJEN" han vänder sig om mot Saria lite röd i ansiktet. Dom andra nere på marken tittar lite förvånat på varandra. Alla hörde detta samtal men ingen förstod det. Link tittar upp.

"Få honom att komma ner" sa han. Räven upptäcker nu de andra på marken. Han suckar och landar sedan. Han flyger upp igen när Nabooru närmar sig honom med sitt svärd draget. Impa stoppar henne. Räven landar igen och Sheik stiger fram.

"Vad är du för något" undrar han

"Mitt namn är Miles Prower" svarar räven "men alla kallar mig för Tails". Plötsligt hörs Shadows röst igen"

"INGEN BRYR SIG TAI… mmmmmm."

"Håll mun Shadow" hör man knappt den blåa säga.

"TACK SONIC" ropar Tails. Sonic är alltså namnet på den blåa.

"INGEN ORSAK" svarade Sonic. Tails vänder sig om mot Zelda-gruppen för att fortsätta men innan han hinner säga något så hörs ännu en röst. Denna gong så är det den rosa som pratar. För er som undrar så var alla andra killar men detta var en tjej.

"HEJ TAILS FRÅGA OM DOM HAR EN GALLERIA" ropar hon. Tails vänder sig om och ropar tillbaka till henne.

"DET ÄR FAKTISKT INTE VÅRAT STÖRSTA PROBLEM NU AMY". Den rosa heter alltså Amy. Nu är de viktigaste introducerade.

"FRÅGA ÄNDÅ" svarade Amy. Tails vänder sig om mot Zelda-gruppen nu helröd i ansiktet

"Öööööööööö…" Saria räddar honnom.

"Vi hörde men vad är en Galleria?" Frågar hon. Tails är tyst i några sekunder och svarar sedan.

"Det är ett ställe med många affärer, oftast med mycket folk." Zelda tänkte och sa sedan.

"Hon måste mena Hyrule marknad."

"DOM HAR EN", ropade Tails. Amy grep tag i Sonics hand och började springa mot ranchen.

"Inte så fort" ropade Sonic.

"Jag trodde aldrig att jag skulle höra dom orden komma ut från Sonics mun" sa Tails.


	3. Mötet

_**Mötet**_

Båda grupperna bara stirrade på varandra. Ingen har sagt något på flera minuter. Ruto är den som bryter tystnaden.

"Vad är ni?" Frågar hon.

"Jag skulle precis ställa samma fråga" sa Sonic. Navi flyger fram till Tails, tittar på has två svansar och frågar sedan.

"Vad har hänt med din svans?"

"Va" säger Tails.

"Du har ju bara två" säger Navi.

"Bara" utbrast Tails "hur många svansar brukar rävar ha här?"

"Är du inte en Keaton?" Frågar Navi.

"Jag har aldrig hört talas som en Keaton" säger Teils. "Jag är en räv med två svansar."

"Glöm det var är gallerian" Säger Amy. Sonic försöker lugna ner henne.

"Vi går dit sen jag lovar." Säger han. Shaik är inte imponerad.

"Ni har ännu inte berättat vad ni är" säger han.

"Jag, Amy och Shadow är igelkottar" säger sonic " Knuckles är ett Myrpiggsvin och Tails är en räv."

"Jag är ingen igelkott" säger Shadow "jag är the Ultimate Life Form." Link är inte imponerad av presentationen och sträcker sig efter sitt svärd. Shadow ler "jag utmanar dig" seger han.

"Fint" seger Link. Innan han kan dra så tar impa tag i hans frist.

"Jag vill inte ha ett blodbad just nu" säger hon. Link tar bort handen från svärdet men fortsätter att titta på den svarta igelkotten.

"Var kommer ni från?" Frågar Saria, som väljer att ignorera vad som just hände.

"Jag gillar inte att stanna på en plats väldigt länge" svarar Sonic.

"Är det der för ni är här?" Frågar zelda.

"Inte riktigt" svarar sonic. Tails tar över.

"Vi satt hämma och spelade tv-spel…" börjar han.

"Vad är tv-spel?" avbryter shaik

"Du skemtar va" säger Amy. Ingen svarar "tydligen inte"

"Hur som helst" fortsätter Tails "någonting gick fel och när jag skulle kolla upp det så var det ett vitt ljus och plötsligt var vi här." zelda är tyste ett ögonblick.

"The Golden Goddesses måste ha skickat hit er av någon anledning." sa hon.

"Vad för nåt" sa sonic. Zelda svara inte.

"Följ med oss" säger hon.

"Var ska vi" frågar shadow

"Till slottet naturligtvis" säger Zelda. Amy lyser upp.

"Slottet" säger hon. "Ett sont med en kung och en drottning och en prins och…" sonic lägger handen för munnen på henne för att hon ska hålla tyst. Zelda tittar lite konstigt på dom.

"Ja" svarar hon. "Jag är föräten prinsessan i detta land" Amys ögon lyser upp.

"Hon verkar lite hyper" seger Ruto

"Ska du säga" mumlar Link

"Är det slottet där borta?" Frågar Shadow och pekar zelda nickar shadow vender sig mot Sonic, fortfarande med handen över Amys mun. Sonic bara nickar.

"Knuckles kan du ta över här" frågar han. Knuckles bara suckar och går fram. Sonic släpper Amys mun men innan hon hinner börja prata igen så lägger Knuckles sin han över henner mun.

"Go" säger både Sonic och Shadow samtidigt och springer iväg. Nu blir till och med Link imponerad. Han har varigt ute på många äventyr men har aldrig sett någon springa så fort förut. (För en som inte vet. Det tar ungefär två minuter för Sonic och Shadow att springa en sträcka som normalt skulle ta 15 minuter med ett tåg som går 50 km/h) han tittar på Knuckles Tails och Amy och ser att dom mer värkar irriterade.

"Dom första gångerna är men imponerad" säger Tails "men efter 5 år så är men mer irriterad".

"Kom så går vi" seger Zelda.


	4. Shopping och utekväll

_**Shopping och utekväll**_

När de andra kom fram till ingånget till slottet stod Sonic och Shadow vid vindbryggan och väntade på dom.

"Så vem vann" undrade Tails "vänta säg inte…"

"Ny mats" sa alla tre i kör.

"Kom så går vi" sa Zelda.

"Är detta allt" frågade Amy när hon såg Hyrule marknad. Det var inte stort. Inte om man jämför med marknaderna därifrån hon kom.

"Du sa 'en plats med mycket affärer' …" Började Saria

"Dehär är en utomhusgalleria" Sa Sonic

"Ja i så fall…" sa Amy och sprang iväg Zelda, Saria och Ruto sprang också iväg vilket lämnade killarna och Impa. Shaik Vände sig till Sonic.

"Var exakt kommer ni ifrån?" Frågade han.

"Ett ställe väldigt långt härifrån" Svarade sonic.

"Som att du skulle förstå" sa Shadow.

"Jag gillar inte din attityd" Sa Link och drog sitt svärd. Shadow fick en ond blick.

"Jag utmanar dig" sa han. Link drog sitt svärd men Impa gick i mellan igen. Link stoppade ner sitt svärd. Då hördes Amys röst över torget.

"Sonic du måste se dehär" sa… förlåt skrek hon. Sonic suckade och gick iväg. Tails tittade sig omkring.

"Undrar om dom har elektronik här" sa han

"Vad är elektronik" frågade Shaik

"Tydligen inte" sa Tails. Shadow ser något han gillar och går fram till en försäljare. Tails ser oroligt på

"Bäst att hålla ett öga på honom, dehär han bli hemskt" sa han

"Hur hemskt kan det bli" frågade Link men innan tails han svara så kom zelda och drog med sig honom också. Killarna tittar på varandra. Shadow kommer tillbaka med en konstig mask. Han går fram till Tails.

"Vad har du där?" Frågar han. Shadow håller fram masken

"En mask som liknar dig Fox-face" svarar Shadow. Tails tittar på masken och svimmar nästan. Den såg precis ut som honom.

"Det är en Keaton" Förklara Impa "dom ser ut som du men dom har tre svansar och kan inte flyga." Tails bara stirrar på den. Gruppen bestämmer sig för att låta honom vara ifred.

"Så vad gör vi nu?" Undrar Knuckles. Shaik ler under sitt bandage

"Vi väntar på att flickorna ska bli klara sen ikväll så har vi en utekväll" viskar han så att Impa inte ska höra.

**Några timmar senare**

Efter en lång dags shoppande så återvänder gänget till Hyrule Castle Vakterna tittar förvånat när gruppen närmar sig dom är vana vid att se den vanliga gruppen men nu så kommer det ju också tre igelkottar, en blå, en svart och en rosa ett rött myrpiggsvin och en räv med två svansar. Flickorna pratade på medens killarna totalt ignorerade dom.

"Jag sa ju att shopping skulle muntra upp er" Ruto ropade, Amy höll upp tre stora kassar.

"Du hade rätt" ropade hon tillbaka.

"Väst vad hon har shoppat mycket" sa Shaik till Sonic.

"Om du tycker att dedär är mycket så ska du se hur mycket hon shoppar hemma" Svarade han

"Jag börjar bli ganska trött" sa Saria och gäspade

"Ja det måste vara långt efter läggdags" sa Shadow till henne

"Jag är faktiskt 200 år gammal" sa Saria. Djuren stirrade på henne förvånat.

"Du skämtar va" sa tails "du är lika stor som jag och jag är 10"

"Hon är en Kokiri" förklarade Navi som hade varigt ovanligt tyst (f/n förlåt men jag glömde bort henne i förra kapitlet) "och även om dom blir 1000 år gamma så ser dom aldrig äldre en 10"

"Låter som 'Peter Pan'" sa Sonic

"Vem är Peter Pan" frågade Saria

"Glöm det" sa Sonic. Zelda tittade bort mot solen som gick ner.

"Ska ni stanna här ikväll?" Frågade hon och vände sig mot Saria, Ruto, Nabooru, och, Impa "det är ganska långt till skogen, sjön, öknen och Kakariko"

"Ni bor inte här?" Frågade Knuckles.

"Nej jag är ledaren av Kokiri och dom bor i skogen" svarade Saria.

"Jag är prinsessan av Zoras och dom bor vi Sjön" Svarade Ruto.

"Jag är ledaren av Gerudo och dom bor i öknen" svarade Nabooru.

"Och Jag är borgmästaren av byn Kakariko" svarade Impa.

"Är det bara ledare och prinsessor i denhär gruppen" frågade Shadow.

"Nej vi har en kung också. Han heter Darunia och han är kungen över Gorons och dom bor uppe på vulkanen där" sa Zelda och pekade upp mot vulkanen. Sonic vände sig mot Link och Shaik.

"Vad är ni ledare för då?" Frågade han.

"Faktiskt så är vi dom enda i denna grupp som inte är ledaren över något" sa Shaik

"Vi och Rauru" sa Link "åtminstone vad jag vet"

"Och hur blev ni medlem i detta gäng?" Undrade Shadow.

"Jag kom med när jag räddade alla från en ond trollkarl som försökte ta över världen" svarade Link.

"Och jag kom med för att jag hjälpte honom" svarade Shaik.

"Okej och dendär Rauru?" Frågade Sonic

"Man kan säga att det var han som startade de hela" sa Link

"'Man kan säga'?" Undrade Tails

"Glöm det, det börjar bli sen vi tar det i morgon" sa Zelda och vände sig mot Saria, Ruto , Nabooru, och, Impa igen. "Ni har inte svarat på min fråga" påpekade hon

"Vi stannar" sa Saria.

"Bra jag ska göra ordning två gästrum, en åt pojkarna och en åt flickorna" sa Zelda

"Nu då" undrade Shadow

"Vi väntar tills tjejerna sover sen så är det dags för oss att ha lite roligt." Svarade Shaik.

**Något senare**

Killarna gick in på värdshuset. Sonic, Shadow, Tails och Knuckles tittade sig förvånat omkring. För Link och Shaik var detta inget nytt.

"Inte så illa" sa Sonic. Shadow går fram till baren

"Ge mig de starkaste ni har" sa han. Bartendern tittar konstigt på honom

"Är du säker på det" säger han, Link kommer fram.

"Du har Gerudo Ale eller hur" säger har Bartendern nickar.

"Vad är det" frågar Sonic

"Ett glas och du är i taket" svarar Shaik. Shadows ögon lyser upp och beställer direkt tre stycken. Tails skakar på huvudet.

"Och för dom andra" undrar Bartendern.

"Lon Lon Milk för mig" svarar Link

"Chateau Romani" svarar Shaik. Link tittar förvånat på honom

"Sen när serverar dom det här" undra han.

"Sen du öppnade porten smartskalle" svarar Shaik

"Porten?" Undrar Tails.

"Glöm det" svarar Link.


	5. Två skurkar

_**Två skurkar**_

En svart portal öppnades mitt i öknen. Efter ett ögonblick kom Gannondorf ut. Han ser sig omkring, som om han inte är riktigt säker på att han är fri. Han tittar upp mot himlen.

"Äntligen är jag fri från… of" han blev avbruten av att en stor flygande metall sak landade på honom. I den stora flygande metall saken satt en man med röd jaka, svarta byxor, svarta stövlar, vita handskar, en stor yvig mustasch och något som ser ut som pilotglasögon på huvudet.

"Jag undrar var jag är" sa mannen. Gannon bestämmer sig för att "hjälpa" honom lite.

"Du är ovanpå mig din idiot, flytta på dig innan jag förgör dig." Mannen tittade ner och flyttade på sin flygande sak. I några minuter så stirrade dom två på varandra och sa sedan i kör

"Vem är du?" Gannon tyckte att han var viktigast.

"Jag frågade först" sa han

"Jag är det största geniet som någonsin levat" svarade mannen. Gannondorf var inte imponerad.

"Du menar näst efter mig" sa han. Mannen bestämde sig för att visa vad han kan och laddade upp sina vapen. Gannon laddade upp sin magi och förstörde det flygande föremålet. Mannen stod där i en hög av bråte.

"Nu vill jag ha ett riktigt svar" sa Gannon

"Jag ska döda dendär igelkotten" sa mannen. Gannon förstod att han inte skulle få ett riktigt svar utan hjälp så han laddade upp sin magi igen. "mitt namn är Dr. Ivo Robotnik men du kan kalla mig Dr. Eggman." Sa mannen

"Jag tror jag kallar dig idiot" sa Gannondorf. Han bestämde sig för att Eggman inte var farlig och vände sig mot en osa som var i närheten. "Var är du Link?" Sa han

Den bild som framhävdes i vattnet är den samma som var i kapitel 3 både Gannon och Eggman såg de båda grupperna stå och prata med varandra. Ett ögonblick så stod Gannon och Robotnick och stirrade.

"Där är dendär igelkotten och hans vänner" utbrast plösligt Robbtnik. Gannon tänkte ett ögonblick och fick sedan en ide.

"Vi arbetar tillsammans" sa han robotnick stirrade på honom ett ögonblick. "Det är väldigt enkelt" Gannon använde samma ton som man använder till ett barn "vi fångar gruppen jag får Link du får din igelkott och alla blir nöjda." Eggman tänkte för ett ögonblic och nickade sedan.

"Det låter bra… men du har inte berättat vad du heter än" Gannon visade sin fulle längd och sa sedan

"Jag är Gerudo kungen Gannondorf. Skämta om mitt namn och det är det sista du gör." Eggman tittade på sitt flygande föremål och svalde sedan.


	6. Skelett till frukost

_**Skelett till frukost**_

Det var morgon nu och killarna försökte att smita in i slottet. Nyckelordet här är "försökte". Shedow hade hållit ut längst men även han mådde inte så bra.

"Jag har huvudvärk" klagade han. Sonic var inte bättre.

"Hela min kropp gör ont" sa han.

"Tyst dom kan höra oss" sa Link. Plötsligt så var det ett starkt ljussken framför dom.

"Jag kan få dig att känna dig bättre Sonic" hördes Amys röst. Killarna tittade upp och så tjejerna, minus impa, stå där.

"Jag sa ju att vi skulle bli upptäckta" sa Link. Shadow försöker att slå till honom men missar. Tjejerna skrattar Nabooru stiger fram.

"Vi låter er gå för nu" seger hon "men om ni gör det igen så får ni plågas" de andra tjejerna kämpar för att inte falla ihop skrattande. Killarna ser lite förskräkta ut. Dom vill inte veta vad kvinnlig plåga är. Zelda låter några vakter leda pojkarna till ett rum där de får sova lite. När det är borta börjar alla skratta.

"Du hade rätt, det var värt de" lyckas Saria få fram.

"Såg du Links ansikte" sa Ruto "det var obetalbart, jag önskar att vi hade en kamera."

"Jag försökte hitta en, man jag ville inte hitta dehär." Svarade Navi. Tjejerna går tillbaka till sina rum.

**Under tiden hos skurkarna.**

"Vänta jag vill inte veta" sa Gannondorf och stirrar på Robotnick's senaste uppfinning.

"Det tog mig lång tid att finna alla delarna i denna primitiva värld" sa Robotnick. Gannon suckar och kallar sedan på sina undersåtar. En Stalfos dyker upp framför honom.

"Ja herre" säger den till Gannon. Han (Gannon) ler åt Robotnick och vänder sig sedan till monstret.

"Jag vill att du utför en kidnappning" säger han.

"Herre…" säger Stalfosen. Att låta en Stalfos utföra en kidnappning är, för den, ett slöseri med tid.

"Lugn, det kommer inte att bli lätt."Säger Gannon" jag vill att du kidnappar prinsessan Zelda och den rosa igelkotten Amy, dom är nog i Hyrule Castle just nu. Jag vill ha dom vid liv. Och döda inte deras vänner, men få dom att önska att du gjorde det. Har du förstått?" Stalfosen ler elakt.

"Ja herre…" säger den och försvinner. Gannon vänder sig mot Robotnick.

"Så gör du en fälla" säger han.

**Senare uppe på slottet.**

"Kom hit Link." Ruto jagar Link runt i matsalen. Amy har bestämt sig för att sitta i Sonics knä. Alla skrattar utom Impa och Zelda. Zelda har sin jag- är- så- oskyldig min, vilket betyder att hon är ansvarig för vad som pågår. När Link försöker fly sträcker hon ut ena foten och fäller Ruto. Link stannar och gömmer sig sedan bakom Zelda. Alla skrattar ännu mer.

"Moget Link" säger Nabooru. Link tittar inte ens på henne. Ruto kliver upp och är kungligt arg.

"Zelda du… du…" Zelda ser lugn ut.

"Min, förstått?" Säger hon. Ruto byter mål… en svart och röd Igelkott.

"Då tar jag honom" säger hon och springer mot Shadow, som fort hoppar undan.

"Glöm det fisk tjej" säger han. Tails flyger upp i taket för att hålla sig undan.

**Tillbaka till skurkarna.**

Dr. Robotnik hade gjort en liten hydda åt sig skälv. Gannon försökte att lista ut vad det var.

"Vad är dendär lilla saken till för?" Frågade han. Robotnick tittar på honom

"Bra byggen tar tid" svarade han" jag behöver någon stans att sova på" Gannon suckar och vänder sig mot sitt eget bygge.

"Få se nu… bara 150 rum men det får duga." Robotnick tittar och ser att Gannon har använt sin magi för att bygga ett slott. I några minuter står han bara där och gapar.

"Vad… hur…" får han bara fram. Gannon får det att verka som om alla har ett flygande slott.

"Lite litet, men det är bara tillfälligt." Gannon mumlar, sen vänder han sig mot Robotnick. "Vad är de?" Robotnick bara skakar på huvudet de går in för att kolla på källaren.

**Tillbaka på slottet.**

"Vad vill du ha till frukost Ruto?" Frågar Impa. Uppståndelsen hade lagt seg lite. Ruto pekar på Link

"Samma sak som han" säger hon. Alla tittar på Link

"Fråga inte" säger han. Alla fortsätter att titta. "Bara flingor med lite socker på"

"Hur mycket vill du ha på dina, Ruto" Undrar Navi

"Jag behöver mycket energi för att kunna hålla jämna steg med linky-poo så jag tar halva påsen." Alla stönade. Men innan någon han göra något så dök 5 Stalfos upp i mitten av rummet. Amy klamrade sig fast runt Sonic mycket hårdare. Link, Sheik och Impa tog den första raden. Shadow, Knuckles och Sonic när han blev fri från Amy tog den andra. Stalfosarna tittade sig omkring.

"Målet upptäckt" ropade en av dom. Dom anföll. Sonic använde sin buzzsaw attack och krossade en. Shaik och impa anföll en av de andra Knuckles slog till en så han flög tillbaka till döds rike. Shadow använde Chaos Control och besegrade en annan. Och Link tog den sista och delade den på mitten. När allt var klart låg de rester över allt.

"Rent och snyggt va killar" sa Zelda. Link tittande argt på henne.

"Om du vill ha rens så får du slåss nästa gong" sa han.

"Det är det ni killar är till för" svarade Zelda

"Så vad var dedär för något" frågade Sonic.

"Stalfos dom är skelett krigare" svarade Navi

"Gannon måste ha blivigt fri igen" Sa Impa.

"Vem är Gannon" frågade Shadow. Men innan någon han svara så dök det två Stalfos till upp denna gång bakom Zelda och Amy. Dom tog tag om axlarna på de två tjejerna…


	7. Eggmans tur

_**Eggmans tur**_

Men innan någon han svara så dök det två Stalfos till upp denna gång bakom Zelda och Amy. Dom tog tag om axlarna på de två tjejerna. Amy skrek och drog en stor röd och guldfärjad hammare. Hon slog till den som höll i henne så hårt att den flög in i väggen. Hon sprang fram till den som höll i Zelda och slog av huvudet på den. Kroppen föll ihop men huvudet hoppade omkring på golvet. Amy slog då till sin hammare över huvudet så att de krossades till småsmulor.

"Tur för honom att han redan var död" sa hon. Link vände sig mot Sonic

"Hon är alltså inte den hjälplösa damen i nöd i er grupp" sa han.

"Jag är inte säker på att vi ens har en sådan i vår grupp" svarade sonic. "Vi har förstås bara tre tjejer i vår grupp" sa han sen.

"Vilka djur är de" frågade Zelda skrattande.

"Amy är en igelkott som ni vet" svarade sonic. "Cream är en kanin, hon är också den yngsta i gänget, hon är bara 6, och Roug är en fladdermus."

"Jag som trodde att jag bara skämtade." Sa Zelda

"Är alla lika bra på att slås som hon" frågade Navi

"Vi har alla våra speciallite" svarade Sonic "min är att springa, Amy slåss, Cream och Rougs är båda att flyga."

"Vänta lite" avbröt Link "jag tyckte du sa att Cream var en kanin, hur kan hon flyga?" Sonic pekade para upp i luften. Link tittade upp och såg Tails fortfarande flygande i luften. Link tittade i några sekunder och tittade ner "glöm det" sa han.

"Har ni några mer djur i er grupp?" Undrade Saria. Sonic tänker

"Förutom fladdermusen Roug och kaninen Cream så har vi krokodilen Viktor, biet Charmy, kameleonten Espio och katten Big" svarade han.

"Och grodan Froggy" sa Knuckles. Alla djuren tittade på honom. "Froggy är väll med, eller hur?" Frågade Knuckles.

"Jag har aldrig tänkt på det" svarade Sonic "Froggy är bara med för att Big är med, han har inga speciella förmågor, jag menar han är ju en vanlig groda och inte en korsning som oss"

"Det finns vanliga djur i eran värld" utbrast Link.

"Ja faktiskt" svarade Amy.

"Kan vi byta samtalsämne nu" sa Shadow "ni har inte svarat på frågan, vem är Gannon?" Tails flyger fram till ett fönster.

"Hur får ni dedär slottet att sväva frågar han. Alla springer ut och tittar mot Gerudo Valley där dom ser ett stort slott på avstånd.

"Typiskt, bara typiskt" sa link.

"Bra liv va" sa Sheik

**Hos skurkarna**

Gannon och Eggman tittade i Gannons kristallkula. Han är ju en trollkarl han kan använda en sådan. Dom såg allt som hände på slottet.

"Kan jag få försöka nu?" Frågande Eggman.

"Vad kan du då" undrade Gannon.

"Jag har inga magiska krafter" svarade Eggman "men jag har ett IQ på 300, så jag kan använda mig av det".

**Senare på slottet**

Gruppen hade bestämt sig för att lunch utomhus. Ett bord med i stort sett alla rätter i landet hade dukats fram. Zelda gruppen börjar äta medens Sonic gruppen stirrar.

"Vad är allt dehär?" Frågar Sonic. Sheik tittar på honom från andra sidan bordet.

"De heter Tektite. Prova du kommer att gilla det." Sonic tar ett Tektite ben och tar en tugga av det. Amy, Knuckles, Shadow och Tails tittar på honom.

"Inte så illa" sa Sonic. Dom andra börjar då också äta.

"Så Link va" Shadow sa "vem är denhär Gannon nu då?"

"Gannon är den onda trollkarlen jag berättade om tidigare" svarade Link "du vet han som jag besegrade för att få vara med i detta gäng".

"Vi har låst in honom i the Evil Realm men han rymmer hela tiden" fortsatte Impa "det börjar bli irriterande"

"Och om dom där varelserna tidigare var från honom varför då?" Frågade Sonic

"Han vill åt dehär" sa Link och visade honom baksidan av sin hand. Där såg de en liten gul triangel. "Detta kallas för the Triforce of Courage Zelda har the Triforce of Wisdom och tyvärr har Gannon the Triforce of Power. Han vill kidnappa Zelda så att jag kommer och räddar henne. San vill han döda oss båda så att han får tag i deras bitar"

"Och vad händer om han fåt dag i dom andra två?" Undrade Tails

"Då får han guds krafter i sin hand, bokstavligt talat" svarade Navi. Just då råkade Link luta sig lite för mycket bakåt på sin stol om du förstår mig. Sonic går runt bordet och hjälper honom upp.

"Du har en dålig dag eller hur?" Frågade han. Link bara mumlar men innan han hinner säga något så upptäcker han ett svart moln komma i mot dom. Och den kommer mot vinden.


	8. Molnet

_**Molnet**_

"Vad är dedär" undrade Sonic när han också såg molnet.

"Det ser ut som bin" svarade Link. Sonic tittade förvånat på honom.

"Hur tusan kan du se det på dehär avstånden" frågade han.

"En Hyrules ögon har förmågan att se längre än vanliga menisker" svarade Link.

"Okey" sa Sonic.

"Det verkar som om det är någon ny sorts bi" sa Zelda

"Är hon också en Hyrule" frågade Sonic Link

"Ja hon och jag är Hyrule." Svarade Link "Impa och Shaik är Sheikahs och Nabooru är Gerudo"

"Finns det någon skillnad mellan Hyrules Sheikahs och Gerudos?" undrade Amy.

"Hyrules har bra syn" svarade Navi "Sheikahs är födda krigare och Gerudos är bara kvinnor".

"Inga män" frågade Amy.

"Nej" svarade Nabooru

"Låter som amasonerna" sa Sonic.

"Vad" sa Nabooru.

"Glöm det" sa Sonic

"Kan vi koncentrera oss på molnet nu" sa Zelda.

"Vist" sa Link och vände sig om för att titta på det "du har rätt de ser annorlunda ut. De ser ut att vara av metall".

"Va" utbrast Sonic. "Sa du av metall"

"Ja av metall" svarade Link "varför så förskräckt"?

"Han har rätt" utbrast plötsligt Tails som hade sin rygg mot alla så att ingen kunde se honom framifrån" dom är gjorda av metall".

"Jag viste inte att du hade så bra syn Tails" sa Amy.

"Det har jag inte" svarade Tails "men jag har en kikare med mig".

"En kikare?" Undrade Link.

"Ett föremål som tillåter en att se långt" svarade Sonic.

"Är du säker på att de är gjorda av metall" frågade Knuckles.

"Ja" svarade Tails.

"Det betyder ett nytt monster av Gannon" sa Link och drog sitt svärd

"Nej det betyder att vi inte är de enda från våran värd att komma hit" sa Sonic.


	9. Sage mötet

**(Sage) mötet**

"Vad menar du med det?" Undrade Link.

"Jag förklarar sen" sa Sonic "nu måste vi ta hand om dom där bina."

"Ok" sa Link och drog sitt svärd. Lika så gjorde Impa, Shaik och Nabooru.

"Vanliga svärd kan inte ens skada dom" sa Tails.

"Hur vet du det?" Undrade Nabooru lite irriterat.

"Tro mig" sa Tails "ni kan på er höjd repa dom men ni kan inte göra något annat" innan någon hann säga något mer så kom bina fram till dem. Tails förutsägelse visade sig stämma. Varken Link, Impa, Shaik eller Nabooru lyckades så mycket som skada dessa bin. Men Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy och Knuckles lyckades hur lätt som helst. När allt var klart så låg de metall rester över allt. Och naturligtvis små djur skuttande glatt omkring.

"Vad tusan vad det" undrade Navi "jag kan mycket men jag har aldrig sett något sådant"

"Robotar" svarade Sonic "Varelser från våran värld. Eggman måste också ha kommigt hit"

"Eggman" frågade Zelda

"Våran världs version av Gannon" svarade Sonic "han har inga magiska krafter men han är väldigt smart. Tyvärr använder han sin smarthet på fel sätt"

"Och detta" sa Link "är detta hans monster?"

"Ja" sa Tails "dom kallas för Robotar och är maskiner som han använder för att orsaka förödelse med".

"Han kidnappar djur och stoppar in dom i en maskin" sa Sonic "och förvandlas dom till detta".

"Ok" sa Impa "men vad gör dom här?"

"Jag ska se efter" sa Tails och, till allas förvåning, tog fram en laptop, tog ett chipp från en av robotarna, stoppade in den i datorn och laddade in informationen.

"KOLLA HÄR" utbrast han plötsligt.

"Vad står det" undrade Sonic. Och gick fram till honom. På skärmen stod det:

Uppgift: tillfångata Amy och Prinsessan Zelda

Order av: Dr Robotnick och Gannondorf

"Vad betyder det" undrade Link

"Det betyder att Robotnick och Gannon arbetar ihop" sa Sonic

"Det förstod jag" sa Link "jag menar vem är Robotnick?"

"Det är Eggmans riktiga namn" sa Amy.

"Vi kallar han för Eggman av två anledningar" sa Sonic "ett han ser ut som ett ägg och, två, han gillar det inte"

"Ok" sa Link "det betyder som sagt att vi just nu står inför ett svårt äventyr. Vi har två skurkar."

"Det har du väll gjort förut" sa Zelda.

"Nej aldrig" sa Link "jag har slagigt mot Gannon flera gånger, mot Vaati två gånger och mot en ond mask en gång. Jag har aldrig slagigt mot två skurkar samtidigt. Med undantag från dom där två häxorna förstods men dom jobbade för Gannon".

"Det värkar som om vi behöver ett möte" sa Zelda.

"Alla är ju här" sa Link.

"Inte Darunia och Rauru" sa Zelda

"Okey då" sa Link.

"Alla ta varandra i hand" sa Zelda. Alla gjorde det. Djuren viste inte vad dom skulle tro men lydde.

"SAGE MÖTE" utbrast alla i kör. Ett vitt ljus kom och alla var borta.


	10. Sage kammaren

_**Sage kammaren**_

Sonic och hans vänner tittade sig förvånat omkring. Dom hade aldrig set något liknande förut. Efter som dom andra hade varigt där otaliga gånger var det inte så märkvärdigt. Link mindes plötsligt första gången han var där. När han vaknade upp efter att ha sovigt i 7 år. Varken Darunia eller Rauru hade kommigt än. Vilket var konstigt för Rauru efter som han bodde där.

"Var är vi?" Frågade Tails.

"Detta är Sage kammaren, i ljusets tempel" svarade Zelda, som också stod i mitten med Link, Shaik och djuren "detta är var vi Sages har vår mötesplats."

"Vad är en Sage" frågade Tails.

"En Sage här en slags gud" svarade Zelda "vi är inte odödliga men vi har starka krafter. Inte lika starka som dom riktiga gudarna men nästan"

"Ni är alltså halvgudar" sa Tails.

"Men kan säga det" sa Zelda "vi har blivigt tilldelad ett speciellt område att ta hand om. Jag är tidens Sage vilket betyder att jag kan styra tiden, saria är skogens Sage vilket betyder att hon har kontroll över alla växter och djur som bor där, Ruto är vattnets sage vilket ni nog redan kan räkna ut vad det kan göra".

Sonic vände sig mot Link.

"Vad är du för sage?" Frågade han.

"Jag och Sheike är dom enda två här som inte är sages" svarade Link "jag kom med när jag räddade alla när Gannon kidnappade dom."

"Ok" sa Sonic "och varför är vi här nu?"

"Vi ska ha ett sage möte" svarade Zelda "vi brukar ha ett när Gannon kommer tillbaka".

"Vad vänta vi på?" Frågade Shadow otåligt

"Våra sista två medlemmar" svarade Zelda "Darunia, eldens Sage och Rauru ljusets sage".

"Var är dom då" frågade Amy.

"Jag vet inte" svarade Zelda "jag kan förstå att Darunia inte är här men Rauru bor faktiskt här". Dom väntade i några minuter men varken Darunia eller Rauru dök upp.

"Ok nu börjar jag bli orolig" sa Saria

"Det är olikt någon av dom att vara såhär sen" sa Zelda.

"Dom kanske äter eller sover" föreslog Sonic.

"Även om så var fallet så skulle dom aningen ha vaknat nu eller ha ätit upp nu" sa Zelda "när vi sammankallar till ett Sage möte så är det alltid brådskande."

"Ok" sa Sonic "jag gillar inte denna teori men tänk om Gannon har kidnappat dom två då"?

"Darunia är den starkaste av oss alla" svarade Zelda "han är en Goron det vore vanvett att ens försöka".

"Är Gorons starka?" Frågade Tails.

"Om jag säger såhär" började Link "det enda som dom äter är sten".

"Du skämtar va" sa Tails.

"Nej" sa Link.

"Men dom blev ju kidnappad förut" sa Sonic "du sa det ju skälv, ni alla blev kidnappade och Link och Sheik var tvungna att rädda er".

"Det är visserligen sant" sa Navi "men det har två problem".

"Vad" sa Sonic.

"För det första så har egentligen dom kidnappningarna ägt rum" sa Navi "Link var första gången för ung för att stoppa Gannon, så Rauru sövde nar has själ i denna kammare i 7 år. Link vaknade och räddade dom. Han åkte sedan tillbaka i tiden och såg till så att det aldrig hände. Nu är det sju år sedan han somnade in så i år skulle han ha vaknat upp."

"Ok" sa Sonic lite förvirrat "och det andra problemet är…?"

"Gannon känner inte ens till Rarus existens" sa Zelda "han var den enda av oss som inte blev kidnappad."

"Ok" sa Sonic igen "men varför behöver vi dom två egentligen?"

"Dom två är dom visaste av oss" svarade Saria "det är för det mest dom som kommer på vad vi ska göra åt sakerna".

"Dessutom så kan vi inte besegra Gannon utan dom" sa Link.

"Varför?" Undrade Tails

"Vi behöver kraften från 7 sages för att besegra honom" sa Link. "Och vi har bara 5."


	11. Goron city

_**Goron city**_

"Vad som en har hänt så måste vi finna dom" sa Zelda.

"Vad ska vi göra?" Undrade Link.

"Vi går först till Goron staden och ser om dom är där" sa Zelda.

"Ok men först måste vi till Tidens tempel" sa Link.

"Varför" undrade Tails.

"Jag måste ta mästar svärdet" svarade Link "det är det enda svärdet som kan besegra Gannon".

"Men utan Darunia och Rauru är det omöjligt att besegra honom" sa Zelda.

"Jag vet" sa Link "men jag tar den ändå. Jag åker till Tidens tempel och hämtar svärdet, ni stannar här där det är säkert."

"Och vi" frågade Sonic. Link tittade ogillande på honom.

"Ni stannar här också" sa han "jag jobbar ensam".

"Jag tror att du måste ta med dom också" sa Zelda.

"Och varför det?" Frågade Link

"Om Dr. Eggmans monster anfaller igen är du hjälplös" svarade hon.

"Du såg själv hur våra vapen inte ens skadade dom där bina förut" sa Impa.

"Grrrr ok ni får följa med" sa Link till djuren "men ni andra stannar här tills jag kommer tillbaka."

"OK" sa alla i kör.

**I tidens tempel**

Link och djuren stod på den där plattan du alltid hamnar på när du warpar till tidens tempel. Link gick fram till det stället där de tre stenarna brukade vara. Han spelade sången ni vet vad som hände sen. När dörren hade öppnas gick han och djuren in.

"Är dedär svärdet?" Frågade Tails.

"Ja mästar svärdet" svarade Link "smitt av gudarna själv och endast hjälten vald av ödet kan dra ut det"

"Och det är du?" Frågade Shadow

"Ja" svarade Link gick fram till den. Tog den med bägge händerna och drog ut den. Han stoppade ner den i slidan och gick ut.

**Utanför tidens tempel**

"Ok var ska vi nu" undrade Sonic.

"Jag brukar vanligtvis warpa när jag ska någon stans" svarade Link "men efter som ni inte har några magiska instrument med er så måste vi gå."

"Ok var ligger Goron staden" frågsade Tails.

"Nära toppen av dendär vulkanen" svarade Link och pekade.

"Är dom galna" sa Tails "det är ju livsfarligt"

"Inte för dom" sa Link "dom älskar värme om dom skulle bo där det var kallt så skulle dom dö"

"Men tänk om det blir ett utbrott" sa Tails.

"Ännu bättre för dom" svarade Link "dom är så hårda att dom faktiskt kan bada i Lava"

"Du menar att dom är hårda krigare" sa Tails.

"Nej jag menar att deras skin är hård som sten" svarade Link "men som krigare är dom värdelösa. Dom är nog de fegaste varelserna jag någonsin har träffat på"

"Men du sa att den där Darunia är den starkaste av er" sa Tails

"Jag tror att han blev kung bara på grund av hans mod" sa Link. "Som tur var så är han en bra ledare också."

"Va bra" sa Sonic otåligt "sa vi gå".

"Ok" sa Link "för att komma till berget måste vi gå genom Impas by som ligger vid foten av den"

"Impas by" frågade Tails

"Ja ni vet den hon sa att hon var borgmästare över" sa Link.

"Ok" sa Tails.

**Byn Kakariko**

Folk stirrade medan dom gick genom byn. Dom hade sett Link förut men inte dom djur han hade med sig.

"Jag vite inte att Link hade husdjur" Sa en man. Shadow stannade och tittade argt på bybon. Han blev rädd och gick iväg.

"Uppför dig" sa Sonic.

"Varför det?" Undrade Shadow "kom ihåg att jag är skapt till ondska"

"Om du skulle vara skapt till ondska så skulle du inte få vara med oss" sa Sonic.

"Jag är skapad av den svarta armen" sa han argt.

"Nej du är skapt av professor Robotnick för att ta ner den svarat armen" sa Sonic.

"Är du skapad av Dr. Eggman" frågade Link.

"Nej av Professor Robotnick" sa Sonic "dr. Eggmans farfar"

"Vi förklarar sedan" sa Tails.

**Goron city.**

Det hände inte så mycket på vägen upp till Goron staden så vi hoppar över det. När dom kom fram fann dom hala staden övergiven.

"Var är alla" undrade Tails.

"Jag är inte säker" svarade Link dom gick ner till en annan avsats. Tails blev nästan överrullad av något som såg ut som en sten.

"Vad var det" frågade han.

"Det är Link" utbrast Link

"Va" sa Knuckles.

"Darunia son" svarade Link "han är döpt efter mig."

"Varför det" frågade Tails.

"Jag förklarar sedan" sa Link. "Stanna Link det är bara jag" sa han sedan. Bollen stannade och den vecklade ut sig. Ni som har spelat spelet vet hur Link2, som jag kommer att kalla honom så ni vet vem som pratar, ser ut. Ni som inte har spelat spelet får gissa.

"Link" utbrast Link2 "jag är så glad att se dig" sen upptänkte han djuren "vilka är dedär" undrade han.

"Jag förklarar sedan" sa Link "var är alla".

"Du vet dendär sagan du brukar berätta, den om hur du far fram i tiden och räddar vårat folk från draken Volvagia?"

"Ja" svarade Link

"Den har just blivigt sann"

"Menar du att Gannon har väkt Volvagia och kidnappat hela staden att mata honom med" utbrast Link.

"Ja" sa Link2

"Och din pappa har gott till eldens tempel för att besegra honom"

"Nej det är det som är så konstigt" sa Link2 "ingen har sett pappa på tre dagar.


	12. Temperatur sköldar

_**Temperatur sköldar.**_

"Tre dagar" utbrast Link "varför sände ni inte bud till Kungen, han är ju din pappas vapenbroder."

"Pappa har varigt bortta längre än så" svarade Link2 "vi antog att han var ute och slogs mot Gannon" han tittade på Link "är han inte det?"

"Nej" svarade Link "Gannon återvände först idag eller möjligen i går, vi skulle ha ett möte men din pappa dök inte upp så jag for hit för att se vad som hänt".

"Han försvann innan Volvagia vaknade" svarade Link2 "han vaknade i morse och pappa försvann för fyra dagar sedan"

"Jag tyckte du sa tre" sa Tails som tillsammans med dom andra djuren stått och lyssnat på konversationen.

"Ingen har sett pappa på tre dagar" sa Link2 "men han har varigt försvunnen i fyra, jag såg honom sist när han sa gonatt till mig för fyra dagar" han tystnade igen "betyder inte det att ingen har sett honom på tre".

"Kan vi utreda det sedan" sa Link "just nu måste vi rädda staden" han vände sig mot Link2 "du stannar här, det gick bra förra gången det kommer att gå bar nu".

"Förra gången har ju aldrig inträffat" påminde Link2.

"Strunt i det" sa Link och vände sig mot djuren "ni stannar här också" sa han också.

"Varför det?" Undrade Sonic "Zelda sa att vi måste följa med".

"För att jag ska in i en vulkan och det är väldigt varmt där" svarade Link

"Hur kan du gå in i vulkanen då" Undrade Shadow.

"Med denhär" sa Link och tog upp sin röda tröja "detta är en magisk tröja som gör så att jag kan gå ner i en vulkan utan att brinna upp av värmen".

"Detta är nog ett bra tillfälle att testa min senaste uppfinning" sa Tails och drog upp fem skärp från samma ställe som sin laptop, tomma intet. Alla bara stirrade på honom.

"Skärpet är redan uppfunnet" sa Sonic tillslut.

"Detta är inga skärp" sa Tails "det är temperaturs sköldar, du sätter på dig dom och ställer in den temperatur du vill ha" han pekade på en liten låda som satt på den "jag har redan testat den hämma men aldrig på sådana klimat det kommer att bli det ultimata testet".

"Hur gammal är han?" Undrade Link

"10" sa Sonic.

"Sa allt dedär är bara fantasier va" sa Link

"Tyvärr inte" sa Sonic "han är nog en av de yngsta i vår grupp män han är också den smartaste, du skulle se alla uppfinningar han har gjort"

"Jag ser" sa Link suckande "ok ni får följa med då" han vände sig mot Link2 "men du stannar här."

"Ok" sa Link2. Link reste sig upp och vände sig mot Tails.

"Är du säker på att dom funkar" frågade han, han ville inte ha något dödsfall på sitt samvete.

"Som jag sa så har jag aldrig testat den i en såhär miljö men jag är ganska säker på det" sa Tails

"Detta blir alltså det ultimata testet då?" Sa Link. Dom gick ner en våning till.

"Vore det inte smartare att gå ut och klättra upp till vulkanen" undrade Sonic.

"Det är för farligt" svarade Link "det finns en hämlig gång i Tronrummet vi tar den". Dom gick in i tronrummet och Link flyttade på den stora stenen som blockerade ingången till vulkanen.

"Det kanske är bäst att vi sätter på oss dom här innan vi går vidare" sa Tails och delade ut skärpen. Link satte på sig sin röda tröja.

"Hur funkar dom?" Undrade Shadow.

"Du sätter igång den med den röda knappen och styr temperaturen med reglaget" sa Tails. Alla tryckte på den röda knappen och en blå bubbla omgav plötsligt var och en av dom.

"Kom så går vi" sa Link och alla gick in i den hämliga gången till vulkanen.


	13. En annan plot twist

_**En annan plot twist.**_

Dom kom ut ur tunneln och befann sig i vulkanen.

"Funkar den?" Undrade Link.

"Så här långt" sa Tails "men jag vet tyvärr inte hur batteriet är på den".

"Batteriet?" Undrade Link.

"Hur länge den kan vara uppe" sa Tails "det är ungefär som din magi den behöver laddas upp ibland" Link bara stirrade på honom.

"Ok" sa Link. Han vände sig om för att gå vidare. När han kom och tänka på en sak han vände sig om mot Tails och sa "Vänta lite, hur tusan viste du om min magi? Jag har aldrig berättad det för er".

"Jag vet" sa Tails "och jag har ingen aning, på något sått så viste jag om det, ända sen vi kom hit har jag haft en konstig känsla av att ha varigt här förut."

"Hur då" sa Sonic "vi har ju aldrig varigt här förut".

"Jag vet det" sa Tails "men jag kan inte skaka av mig känslan av att ha varigt här förut".

"Vi tar det sen" sa Link "nu måste vi över här" Dom hade kommigt till den förstörde bron ni vet. Link tog fram sin Hookshot och siktade på den utstickande träbiten. När han var över så vände han sig till dom andra. "Kan ni hoppa så här långt" frågade han.

"Kolla här" sa Sonic och Shadow på samma gång och sprang fram mot stupet. Det visade sig att båda två kunde hoppa så långt. Även Knuckles kunde hoppa så långt. Men Amy var mer orolig.

"Jag tror inte att jag kan hoppa över dehär" sa hon.

"Jag kan ta dig" sa Tails.

När alla var över så gick dom till ingången till templet. När dom kom in i templet och Link dödat dom där fladdermössen så gick dom till höger, eller var det vänster, jag har alltid haft problem med dom två vädersträcken. Hur som helst så kom dom mot rummet före boss rummet ni vet.

"Borde vi inte ta boss nyckeln direkt" sa Tails "den är ju under trappan och du har ju redan hammaren" Link tittade på Tails igen.

"Hur tusan viste du det" sa Han igen

"På samma sätt som jag viste dedär om din magi" sa Tails "jag har ingen aning."

Link Tittade misstänksamt på Tails sen skakade ha på huvudet och öppnade dörren och gick in i rummet.

"När jag var här tidigare mötte jag Darunia där" sa Link och pekade på en dör på andra sidan av rummet. "Men nu när han är borta så är han inte här."

"Det är ganska lågiskt" sa Tails.

"Jag vet" sa Link "ok vänta här medens jag befriar fången i den cellen där".

"Vilken cell" sa Amy.

"Den där cellen" sa Link och pekade på en cell som var i andra ändan av rummen. "När jag var här förut så hade Volvagia dom instängda i var sin cell så jag var tvungen att söka igenom hela templet för att rädda dom."

"Ok" sa Amy

"Bra" sa Link "ni väntar här så går jag och befriar fången". Han tog sig fram till cellen som fans i rummet. När han kom fram utbrast han i en förskräckt ton "det är ingen här".


	14. Annorlunda

_**Annorlunda.**_

"Vad menar du med att det inte är någon där?" Undrade Sonic.

"Jag menar att cellen är tom" sa Link. "Det var en Goron här när jag var här förra gången."

Dom började söka igenom hela templet men fann inte en enda Goron. Det var som om dom hade gått upp i rök. Dom var nu tillbaka i rummet innan bossrummet. Dom hade nu bossnyckeln och den där plattformen som man var tvungen att slå ner för att komma över till bossen var också där nu. Link gick av och an i rummet.

"Det kanske är för sent" sa Knuckles.

"Det går inte ihop" sa han. "Förra gången jag var här så hade han också just kidnappat dom. Jag befriade alla och dödade sedan draken, nu är alla borta trots att det gått lika lång tid sen dom blev kidnappade förra gången. Vad är annorlunda nu?"

"Darunia." Sa Navi.

"Vad menar du" sa Link.

"Jag menar att förra gången var ju Darunia här" sa Navi "du frågade ju vad som var annorlunda nu jämfört med då."

"Menar du att det kan bero på att Darunia är borta nu?" Undrade Link.

"Jag vet inte" sa Navi "kanske Darunia lyckades förhindra att draken åt upp alla tills det att du kom. Han bad ju dig att befria alla medan han slogs mot draken".

"Jag tyckte du sa att du slogs mot draken" sa Amy.

"Det gjorde jag" sa Link "men Darunia bad mig att fört befria hans folk medens han slogs mot draken. Han var lite orolig att han kanske inte skulle klara det för han hade inte Megaton Hammer. Han bad mig att om jag fann den så skulle jag komma och hjälpa honom. Jag befriade alla och fann faktiskt hammaren. Så jag gick och hjälpte honom att besegra draken".

"Ok" sa Amy.

"Hur som helst" sa Navi "så är jag ganska säker på att det faktum att Darunia är borta har något att göra med att alla andra är borta."

"Vad ska vi göra" sa Link "jag kan ju inte åka tillbaka i tiden nu". Alla började plötsligt titta på Tails.

"Den var inte klar så jag har inte med mig den" sa han.

"Vad är inte klart?" Frågade Link.

"Min tidsmaskin" sa Tails "jag har byggt en tidigare men denna ska bli portabel".

"En tidsmaskin" sa Link. "Vi kanske kan använda den till att åka tillbaka i tiden och ta reda på vad som hände."

"Jag sa ju just att jag inte har den med mig." Sa Tails. Link var tyst några sekunder och sa sedan:

"Nu måste vi hur som helst besegra Volvagia så han inte lyckas ta sig ut ur denna vulkan och ödelägger hela Hyrule"

"Vill du att vi ska vänta här" sa Sonic.

"Egentligen" sa Link "men jag har en känsla va att jag förmodligen kommer att behöva er hjälp där inne" och med dessa ord så gick alla in i Volvagia kammare.


	15. Volvagia

_**Volvagia.**_

Gruppen gick in i rummet.

"Var är draken" frågade Amy

"Han dyker inte upp fören vi är i mitten av rummet" sa Link. När dom kommigt till mitten av rummet började stenen dom hoppat över att sjunka. Nu var dom fast där. Plötsligt kom draken Volvagia uppfarande ur en av dom där små lava fyllda hålen som fanns i rummets mitt. Han flög omkring och sprutade eld. Sedan for han ner i ett hål igen. "Dedär var draken" sa Link.

"Hur besegrar vi honom då" frågade Amy. Plötsligt började det att bubbla i ett av lava hålen.

"Såhär" sa Link. Tog upp sin hammare och drämde till draken när han kommigt upp ur hålet. Tog sedan sitt svärd och slog honom med den. Draken for ner i lavan igen.

"Det var ju lätt" sa Amy. Det började bubbla igen.

"Se upp" sa Tails "nu kommer han att flyga upp och börja spruta eld" och mycket riktigt. Draken for upp och började spruta eld. Han missade som tur var alla. Han for ner i ett lava hål igen.

"Hur…" började Link men bestämde sig sedan för att strunta i det och gå vidare. Detta upprepades några gånger. Först slog Link draken sen sprutade han eld.

"Detta var ju lätt" sa Amy.

"Jag vet" sa Link och gick fram till det stället där det bubblade. Men bubblorna flyttade sig.

"Är det dags för det nu" sa Tails. Link sa inget. Bubblorna flyttade sig några gånger tills dom stannade bakom Amy.

"Han är bakom dig Amy" sa Sonic. Amy vände sig om just som Volvagia dök upp bakom henne. Hon drog då fram sin Hammare och slog till honom. Link var snabbt bär och slog till honom med sitt svärd.

"Nu kommer han att kasta stenar på oss" sa Tails. Mycket riktigt. Nästa gång Volvagia for upp up hålet så började det att ramla ner stenar på gruppen. Men inte bara stenar, Robotar också. Det var E-100 serien som jag tro dom kallas. Du vet dom som både Gamma (Sonic Adventure) och Omega (Sonic Heros). Ni vet vilka jag menade. Såna föll också ner från taket.

"Du tar draken vi tar robotarna" sa Sonic till Link. Detta upprepades också några gånger tillslut så sa Tails.

"Om jag mins rätt så kommer detta att bli det sista slaget du behöver göra." Mycket riktigt. Efter det slaget for dragen upp. Flög omkring några gånger och exploderade sedan. Huvudet landade vid Amys fötter.

"Fy vad äckligt" sa Hon.

"Hur tar vi oss ut härifrån?" Frågade Sonic. Just som han frågat kom ett blott ljussken upp ur marken.

"Såhär" sa Link och klev in i ljusskenet. Tails följde efter utan ett ord. Dom andra tittade på varandra och sen gick dom också in i ljuset. När alla var inne så blev ljuset starkare och dom kände hur dom lyftes upp. Dom snurrade rund och landade sedan på Worp plattan utanför templet.

"Dedär var nästan som Chaos Control" sa Shadow

"Chaos Control?" Sa Link

"Dedär jag använde mod skeletten på slottet" sa Shadow.

"Ok" sa Link.

"vad har du i handen" frågade Sonic Link.

"jag vet inte" sa Link "det är en nyckel, jag hittade den i mitten av ljuset. Den såg viktig ut så jag tog den."

"Vad ska vi göra nu" frågade Tails.

"Nu måste vi ta oss tillbaka till Sage kammare" sa Link.

"Men vad ska vi göra med Link" sa Tails.

"Vad har jag nu gjort" Frågade Link

"Nej inte du" sa Tails "jag menar den andra Link Darunia sån"

"Å han" sa Link "hur så"

"Vad ska vi berätta för honom" sa Tails.

"Jag är rädd att vi måste berätta sanningen för honom" sa Link.

**Goron city. **

"Är alla borta" utbrast Link2.

"Det verkar så" sa Link "vi hittade inte en enda i templet. Inte ens din far."

"Så jag är den sista" Sa Link2

"Ja det verkar så" sa Link.

"Vad ska vi göra nu" sa Link2

"Jag vet inte" sa Link "då får följa med oss till Sage kammare så får vi bestämma där." Link2 nickade reste sig upp och följde med gruppen ut ur staden.


	16. Grinden

**_Grinden_**

Hur gruppen tog sig tillbaka Sage kammaren låter jag vara osagt. Gruppen hade hur som helst återvänt dit nu tillsammans med Link2. Link2 hade aldrig varigt där och såg sig omkring med samma förvåning som både Link och djuren måste ha haft när dom först kom dit. Link hade just berättat vad som hänt.

"Otroligt" sa Zelda "Menar du att Link2 är den sista Goron?"

"Det värkar så" sa Link.

"Den här historien börjar bli mer och mer alvarlig" sa Ruto.

"Börjar" sa Link "Jag tycker att det har varigt allvarligt redan från början".

"Så vad ska vi göra nu?" Frågade Tails.

"Jag vet inte" sa Link.

"Det enda vi kan göra är väll at gå till Ganons slott" sa Saria.

"Tror ni att det är där Pappa och dom andra hålls fångade" Frågade Link2

"Vi får hoppas det" sa Link. hela gruppen bestämde sig för att följa med. Hela gruppen behövs nämligen för att besegra Ganon. Men utan Darunia eller Rauru skulle det bli svåre, ja nästan omöjligt att besegra han.

Gruppen hamnade i Tidens tempel och började gå till Gannons slott. Slottet var i Gerudo Valley där Ganon växte upp. När gruppen kom fram till slottet upptäckte dom en stor grind som spärrade vägen. Mitt på grinden fans det tre nyckelhål. Ovanför varje hål fans det en bild. En föreställde ett träd. En föreställde en eld och en föreställde vatten..

"Vad tusan ska dehär betyda" sa Shadow.

"Jag har ingen aning" sa Link "det verkar som att vi måste få tag i tre nycklar. Men jag har ingen aning om var dom är."

"Jag tror att jag vet" sa Tails. Utan ett ord tog han nycken Link funnit i Eld templet från Links rygga och gick fram till grinden. Han stoppade in den i nyckelhålet med en eld på och vred om. Det gick. "Det verkar som om vi måste finna dom andra två nycklarna" sa Han "och av bilderna att döma så finns dom i skogens respektive vattnets tempel." Alla stirrade på den lilla rävungen. Hur tusan kunde han känna till dom två templarna om han aldrig varigt där förut? Plötsligt hördes ett elakt skratt. Det var Ganon som tittade ut genom ett fönster.

"Bar jobbat" sa han "ni har löst denna gåta. Men det finns fler att lösa."

"Släpp Darunia och Rauru nu genast" sa Link argt.

"Jag har inte… jag menar ni får komma och ta dom skälv" sa Gannon. Tails tittade förvånat upp. Något som han sa stämde inte. "Jag ser att ni har några nya vänner. Men det har jag också" fortsatte Ganon. Eggman stack ut sitt huvud genom ett annat fönster.

"Är dedär Eggman" Frågade Link Sonic.

"Ja" svarade Sonic.

"Vad ful han är" sa Link

"Ja" sa Sonic igen. Link tittade upp mot Ganon och Eggman igen.

"Vi kommer tillbaka med dom andra två nycklarna och då blir det inte trevligt." Sa Han.

"Vi får väll se" sa Ganon och drog in huvudet igen. Det gjorde Eggman också.

"Vilket tempel ska vi börja med" frågade Link dom andra.

"Jag föreslår Skogs templet" sa Saria. Alla höll med.

"Då grå vi då" sa Link.

"Gå ska vi inte Warpa" sa Zelda.

"Dom kan inte Warpa" sa Link och pekade på djuren.

"Ok låt så gå då" sa Zelda. När dom kommigt ut ur dalen sa Tails.

"Han Ljuger"

"Vem Ljuger" frågade Link.

"Ganon" sa Tails "han ljuger. Han har inte tillfångatagigt Darunia och Rauru"

"Och vad får dig att tro det" frågade Zelda.

"Det han sa" sa Tails " han sa först att han inte hade och sedan ändrade han sig och sa att han hade dom. Jag tror att han inte har dom men vill at vi ska tro att han har dom".

"Och varför vill han det" frågade Link.

"jag vet inte" sa Tails "man jag kan garantera er att han inte viate att dom var borta fören ni sa det".

"man om han inte kar kidnappat dom, var är dom då"? Frågade Link.

"jag vet inte" sa Tails igen "Men jag har en känsla av att det finns något mer bakom dehär."


	17. Lögndetektorn

**_Lögndetektorn. _**

Efter vad som kändes som flera timmar kom gruppen änterliggen fram till skogen. När dom kom in i byn kom Mido fram till Link.

"Men är det inte Mr no Fairy" sa Han. Link tittade på Mido och sa:

"Mido jag är ingen Kokiri jag är en Hylian, jag är dubbelt så stor som du och jag är beväpnad. Just nu är jag också ganska arg. Vill du verkligen ta chansen?" Mido stirrade på honom i två sekunder och sprang sedan till sitt hus.

"Bra jobbad" sa Saria.

"Jag önskar att jag hade mod att göra så för flera år sedan" sa Link.

"Vad var det just som hände?" Frågade Sonic.

"Jag vet inte om jag har berättat det för er" sa Link "men när jag var liten så bodde jag i denhär skogen. Det var innan Saria blev Skogens sage. Han var ledaren för hela denna by. Som Navi nämnde tidigare så blir aldrig en Kokiri äldre en 10. För att kunna skydda oss så har vi fått var sin fe som ska skydda oss. Jag var den enda i byn som inte hade en.

"Vänta ett ögonblick" avbröt Sonic "du har ju en fe Men jag har inte sett att Saria har en."

"Jag har en fe" sa Saria "Han heter André. Det är bara det att han inte gillar att lämna skogen. Så när jag går så brukar han stanna här."

"Men om hans uppgift är att skudda dig så är det inte så smart" sa Amy.

"Jag är en Saga" sa Saria "jag är en halv gud. Jag kan skydda mig skälv. Jag behöver honom egentliggen inte."

"Så varför har du kvar honom då?" Frågade Shadow.

"Han är min vän" sa Saria. "Man gör sig inte av med sina vänner bara sådär."

"Hur som helst" fortsatte Link "Mido brukade reta mig för det. Saria var den enda i hela byn som var snäll mot mig. Detta gjorde det faktiskt värre. Mido var nämligen kär i henne. Faktum var att allt elakt han gjorde var för att imponera på henne. Men istället så började hon hata honom. När Saria blev skogens sage så blev hon också ledaren för byn."

"Har du get igen än?" Frågade Shadow.

"Nej" sa Link "jag har varigt frestad flera gånger att göra det. Med jag tänkte att om jag skulle ge igen så skulle jag inte vara bättre en han."

"Ja men ibland så önskar jag att du gjorde det" sa Saria "jag hatar den killen". Just som hon sa det så kom det ett underligt ljud från Link. det lät ungefär som de ljud en mobil ger ifrån sig när den börjar få slut på batterier.

"Vad var det" frågade Zelda.

"Det var inget" sa Tails "vet ni vad. Det börjar bli ganska sent. Vi ska kanske sova lite och gå till templet i morgon i stället."

"Bra ide Tails" sa Zelda. "Då är vi också utvilade och kan ta oss igenom templet lättare".

"Var ska vi sova" frågade Knuckles.

"Med oss" sa Zelda "Saria har låtigt bygga ett hus där vi kan sova när vi är här. Rauru insisterade på att vi skulle ha fem extra sängar utifall vi skulle få mer sagas i gruppen."

"Det låter bra" sa Sonic. Gruppen började gå mot huset. Tails grep tag i Sarias axel.

"Kan jag få prata med dig i enrum?" Frågade han.

"Javisst" sa hon. dom gick hem till henne. "Vad är det du vill prata om?"

"Du sa tidigare att du hattade Mido" sa Tails.

"Det stemmer Jag hatar honnom" sa Saria. Just då hördes dedär ljudet igen.

"Du ljuger" sa Tails.

"Nej jag ljuger inte" sa Saria. Åter igen dedär ljudet.

"Jo det gör du" sa Tails och tog fram ett föremål som för oss såg ut som en mobil telefon.

"Vad är dedär" frågade Saria.

"Min senaste uppfinning" sa Tails "det kallas för en lögndetektor. Varje gång någon ljuger så ger den ifrån sig ett ljud.det är visserligen fortfarande på experiment stadiet. Men hittills har den funkat."

"Men jag ljuger inte" sa Saria förtvivlat " jag hatar honom." Återigen dedär ljudet.

"Tydligen inte" sa Tails.

"Jag hatar honom" upprepade Saria. "Jag hatar honom, jag hatar honom, jag hatar honom…" föremålet gav ifrån sig samma ljud flera gånger och sedan ett pipande ljud.

"Du ljuger så mycket att den måste stänga av sig skälv för att inte bli överhettad" sa Tails.

"Man jag ljuger inte" sa Saria igen. Den gong kom det inget ljud från föremålet. Men den var ju avstängd.

"Du kanske ljuger utan att du vet det" sa Tails. "Du kanske älskar Mido. Men på grund av vad han gjort mot Link så har du stängt inne dina känslor för honnom. Du älskar honom men vill inte erkänna det."

"Men jag…" började Saria. Tails avbröt henne.

"Tänk bara på vad jag sa. Känn i ditt inre du kanske kan finna det." Sen vände han sig om och lämnade huset. Mörkret föll över skogen. Alla sov, utom Saria. Hon kunde inte somna. Hon låg vaken och tänkte på vad Tails hade sagt.

"Jag hatar honom" försökte hon intala sig skälv "jag hatar honom, jag hatar honom, jag hatat honom…" men djupt inom henne började en känsla att välla upp. En känsla hon inte känt på flera år.


	18. Experimentet

**Experimentet.**

"Vad tror du?" Frågade Saria

"Om vadå?" frågade André hennes fe.

"Om vad Tails sa" sa Saria.

"Om att du skulle vara kär i mido?" Sa André "nej det tror jag inte stämmer."

"Men lögndetektorn då?" Sa Saria "han sa ju att den aldrig haft fel."

"Han sa också att den var på experimentstadiet" sa André "det kan ha haft fel om dehär."

"Men tänk om det inte är så" sa Saria "Tänk om det han sa stämmer. Tänk om jag verkligen är kär i Mido och förtänkt det på grund av vad han gjorde mot Link. Vad ska jag göra då?"

"Jag har ingen aning" sa André "jag kan bara ge dig rådet att följa dina känslor"

"Men om jag inte gillar mina känslor då?" Frågade Saria.

"Det kan jag tyvärr inte svara på" sa Andre.

"Nej" sa Saria "jag hatar honom. Men ändå så känner jag något djupt inuti mig börja svälla. Tänk om det är kärleken. Vad ska jag göra? Vad ska mina vänner säga om detta kommer ut. Vad ska byn säga?"

"Jag vet inte" svarade André igen.

Det var nu morgon. Byn brukade äta mat tillsammans. Så även denna dag. Dom satt kring ett stort runt bord och åt. Det påminde lite av det berömda runda bordet Kung Arthur använde. Men inte lika fint eller högt då. Saria satt tillsammans med dom andra sagas och djuren. Hon kunde dock inte sluta fundera på gårdagen. Hon sneglade ofta på Mido och ibland också mot Tails. Kunde hans maskin faktiskt avslöja lögner. Kunde maskinen kanske inte funka ändå. Var det en lögn i sig skälv. Han kom visserligen från en annan värld. Men kan verkligen den världen vara så olik denna?. Hon hade hört talas som temperaturs skölden som han använde i Eld templet. Men funkade dom verkligen eller kunde dom kanske motstå värmen. Dom förklarade heller inte vad ett TV spel var. Kan dom ha hittat på det. Men varför i så fall? Och Tails viste för mycket om oss för att inte vara härifrån. Kunde dom vara Gannondorf spioner som samlade information om dom. Saria bestämde sig för att yttra ett ord om sina misstankar till sina vänner. inte fören hon fått mer bevis på sina misstankar. När alla ätit klart så gjorde gruppen klar för att bege sig in i skogen och till templet.

"Jag vill genomföra ett experiment" sa Link.

"Vadå för experiment?" frågade Zelda.

"Jag kom och tänka på en sak i går kväll" sa Link "under mina äventyr att rädda er så använde jag mej mycket av warp plattorna. Jag kom och tänka på att navi alltid följde med även om hon inte var i mössan."

"Vad är ditt experiment?" Frågade Zelda igen.

"Jag vill se om vi kanske kan spela oss till templet" sa Link "om ni står tillräckligt nära mig så ska det nog gå bra" detta sa han till djuren.

"Det är värt ett försök" sa Sonic. Djuren kom närmare Link han höjde sin Ocarina till munnen och spelade.

**Undertiden hos skurkarna.**

Kan jag inte få hjälpa till igen" sa Eggman.

"Jag har givig dig två försök" sa Gannon.

"Men jag har en ide" sa Eggman "en som inte kan misslyckas."

"Vaddå för ide" Frågade Gannon.

"vi smyger in en spion bland dom som ska skicka dom i fördervet."

"hur ska vi göra det då?" frågade Gannon. Eggman bara knäppte med fingrarna och en svart figur trädde in i rummet.

"är inte dedär…" började Gannon.

"jo" svara Eggman "jag kallar den en Shadow android.


	19. AK47

**AK-47**

Vi är nu utanför skogs templet, det är tyst och stilla. Plötsligt kommer ett ljussken farande. Det far ner mot plattan och Link framträder.

"Så där ja" sa Han.

"Det funkade" sa en röst bakom honom. Han vänder sig om. Hela gruppen står där.

"Så bra då" sa Link.

"Du förväntade dig inte de va" sa Tails.

"Vad får dig att tro det?" Frågade Link.

"Ditt förvånade uttryck när du så att vi var med" sa Tails. "Du ville genomföra dehär uppdraget skälv va. Så du lurade oss att tro att vi skulle göra ett experiment."

"Det är inte sant" sa Link.

"Strunt i de nu" sa Zelda "vi är ju här nu."

"Var är templet?" Frågade Sonic.

"Där" sa Link och pekade på ingången till templet.

"Hur ska ni ta er upp dit" frågade Knuckles

"Ni" sa Sheik "ni menar vi?"

"Nej jag menar ni" sa Knuckles "Sonic och Shadow kan hoppa upp dit, jag kan klättra Tails kan flyga och Amy kan följa med Tails. Hut ska ni ta er upp?"

"Med denhär" sa Link och tog upp sin Hookshot. alla andra tog upp sina (dom hade alla var sin). När Impa tog upp sin Hookshot så råkade hon tappa den. Hon böjde sig ner för att ta upp den. Sheik gjorde likadant. Deras händer rörde vid varann. Dom tittade upp och in i varandras ögon några sekunder. Sedan tog shake bort handen och lät Impa ta upp den.

"Ska vi gå då" sa Sheik. Och sköt upp sig till templet. När alla väl var upp gick dom in i tempklet. Inte så mycket hade förändrats sen Link var där sist. Inget faktiskt. Den enda skinnade mot förra gongen var att Link nu hade pilbågen redan från början. Dom tog sig genom templet på samma sätt som förra gången. Män när dom kom till dedär rummet med dedär stora hålet i mitten så förändrades allt. Den såg förs likadant. Men när Link besegrat de där skeletten och golvet började att sjunka sa han.

"Nu kommer jag att få besegra några till av dom där skelläten innan vi kommer ut härifrån." Men så blev det inte. För när golvet kommigt ner så stod där inte ett skelett utan

"Shadow" sa Alla i kör.

"Det är en Shadow Andrid" sa Shadow.

"En vad" frågade Sheik.

"En Shadow robbot" sa Shadow. "Han har en konstig vana att försöka att bygga mig."

"Varför då?" Frågade Nabooru.

"Han försöker göra samma sak som sin Farfar. Bygga den ultimata livsformen. Men till skillnad från sin farfar så ska använda den till onda syften."

"Så varför kopierar han dig då?" frågade Link.

"Vi tar det sen" sa Shadow "jag ska först förinta ännu en av mina kopior" Han började gå mot roboten. Men Just då tog Roboten fram en AK-47 ock började att skjuta.

"Ducka" skrek Sonic. Alla kastade sig på marken.

"Vad var dedär?" frådade Link.

"De kallas för AK-47" sa Sonic. "de är vapen från vår värld, mycket farliga"

"Jag kan se det" sa Link. "den skjuter mycket snabbt.

"600-800 skott i minuten" sa Tails.

"Jag kan Bara skjuta 60 pilar i minuten om jag är snabb och inte struntar i att sikta" sa Link.

"va tyst så jag kan koncentrera mig" sa Shadow.

"Shadow det är för farligt" sa Tails "du är ju obeväpnad."

"Det är jag inte alls" sa Shadow och tog fram en likadan AK-47

"Vill jag veta varifrån du fick dendär" sa Tails.

"Nej" svarade Shadow.

"då ska jag inte fråga" sa Tails. Shadow började skjuta mot roboten med den var för snabb och undvek alla kulor. Lika så shadow när Roboten sköt mot honom. Båda Kastade sina vapen och började slåss för hand istället.

"vem är vem?" frågade Ruto

"Ingen aning" sa Tails.

"har du ingen uppfinning som kan lösa detta" frågade Saria.

"Tyvärr inte" sa Tails. Plötsligt kastade sig en av Shadowarna ner på golvet och tog upp en av de två AK-47:orna dom kastat ifrån sig. Han höll upp det så att de hamnade i jämnhöjd med den andra Shadows huvud.

"jag hoppas verkligen att det är dendär shadow som hålller i vapnet som är vår shadow" sa Sonic.

"det kan vi inte veta fören det är förment" sa Amy. Då fick Tails en ide.

"Shadow" ropade han. båda Shadow vände sig om. "vad heter det the Triforce som Link har?"

"Vem bryr sig" sa Shadov som hade AK-47 an mot huvudet.

"the Triforce of Courag" sa Han som höll i den. Djuren tittade på varandra. Sedan kastade Sig Sonic över den andra AK-47:an och började skjuta på den som höll i den fösta. Han föll till marken och man såg klart och tydligt att det var en robot.

"Hur viste du dedär" frågade Link "det var ju han som svarade rätt."

"Just precis" sa Tails "om du har känt Shadow lika länge som vi har så skulle du veta att svaret på frågor om hans ovänner alltid skulle bli 'vem bryr sig'."

"ska vi fortsätta då" sa Shadow och alla gick ut ur rummet.


	20. Sheiks problem

**Sheiks problem.**

"Kan du nu förklara" sa Link

"Förklara vadå?" Frågade Shadow.

"Förklara varför Eggman vill kopiera dig för att skapa den ultimata livsformen" sa Link.

"För att jag är den ultimata livsformen" sa Shadow. "jag är resultatet av professor Robotnicks experiment."

"Men om du är resultatet varför försöker han då bygga en till"? Frågade Zelda.

"För att jag är på den goda sidan" sa Shadow "professor Robotnick skapade mig för att rädda världen från de onda 'Black arme' men Eggman vill ha mig på den onda sidan så han försöker skapa en till."

"Vad är 'Black arme'?" Frågade Saria.

"Ett gäng onda utomjordingar som har gjort det till sin livsuppgift att ta över vår planet." Sa Shadow. "Han kontaktade dom för att få DNA så han skulle kunna skapa mig."

"Vad är DNA?" Frågade Ruto.

"Låt oss kort säga att det är allt levandes byggsten?" Sa Tails.

"Varför ville han ha det?" Frågade Sheik.

"För att skapa mig" sa Shadow. "Vet ni vad. Jag tror att jag berättar hela den historien när vi kommer ut härifrån". Dom fortsatte genom templet. Tails och Shaik gick några steg efter dom andra.

"du älskar henne va" sa Tails plötsligt.

"va" sa Shaik som inte var bered på en sådan fråga.

"Impa" sa Tails "du älskar henne va. Jag så hur du tittade på henne när era händer rörde vid varandra."

"var inte löjlig" sa Shaik "jag är en Sheikah, jag kan inte känna några känslor"

"de enda som inte kan känna känslor är galningar" sa Tails "du är ingen galning så du måste kunna känna känslor."

"hur vet du att jag inte är en galning?" frågade Sheik.

"du är vaken eggman eller Gannon" svarade Tails Sheik tittade oförstående på honom. "varken Eggman eller Gannon har någon som helst förmåga att känna känslor" förklarade Tails. "dom är galningar det är därför dom tycker så mycket om att skada människor, du är inte som dom. Du kanske har gömt dina känslor men du har dom fortfarande" Sheik fortsatte titta på honom några sekunder.

"Är du säker på att du är 10?" frågade han sedan.

"Då ska bara veta hur många som ställer den frågan" Sa Tails. "ja jag är 10."

"dina föräldrar måste vara stolta" sa Sheik.

"jag har inga föräldrar" sa Tails "dom dog när jag var 5. jag växte upp på ett barnhem tills jag en dag rymde och träffade Sonic."

"har han tagigt hand om dig sedan dess?" frågade Sheik.

"Vi pratar om dig inte mig nu" sa Tails och tittade bort mot Impa "varför går du bara inte fram till henne och berättar hur du känner. Jag kan se att hon känner samma sak för dig"

"jag kan inte" sa Sheik.

"är du rädd?" frågade Tails "du har slagits mot drakar, spöken, skelett och jättespindlar och du är inte modig nog att berätta hur du känner till kvinnan du älskar.

"det är inte de som är problemet" sa Sheik. "jag vill inte krossa hennes hjärta"

"varför tror du att du kommer att göra det?" frågade Tails. Sheikn tittade allvarligt på Tails och sa:

"jag kommer att dö innan dehär äventyret är klart."


	21. Öde

**Öde**

Tails stirrade förskräckt på Sheik i några sekunder.

"Dö" sa han med en blandning av förvåning och skräck.

"Ja dö" sa Sheik "jag har vetat det ända sedan jag blev en medlem av denhär gruppen för två år sedan". Tails bara stirrade på Sheik som fortsatte. "Innan han gav sig ut på sin jakt på Navi berättade Link för Zelda om sitt tidsreseäventyr. Medan Link var borta sökte resten av gruppen efter mig. När dom inte kunde finna mig så accepterade dom Links teori om att jag bara existerade för att Impa hade tagigt hand om Zelda. När Link kom tillbaka så 'fixade' dom Gannon så att säga."

"Varför 'fixade' dom inte Gannon innan han stack" Frågade Tails.

"Dom trodde att Dom behövde mig för det" Svarade Sheik. "Men eftersom dom inte kunde finna mig så trodde dom att jag inte existerade"

"Men du existerar ju" sa Tails.

"Ja" svarade Sheik "jag levde I ett annat land som ligger långt härifrån. Jag var den yngsta i en familj av fem. En dag för två år sedan bestämde jag mig för att jag ville se världen. Jag tog mitt svärd och mina saker och min hest lite mat och dryck och gav mig iväg. Efter en lång vandring kom jag hit. Jag upptäckte en konstig sak när jag kom hit. Folk stirrade på mig som om dom aldrig har sett en Sheikah förut."

"Dom hade alla hört historien och var förvånad över att se dig" sa Tails.

"Helt riktigt" sa Sheik. "Jag tog in på ett hotell i stan. Redan nästa morgon knackade det på dörren. Det var några vakter. Dom sa att dom hade blivigt ombedd att hämta mig till prinsessan Zelda. Jag hade då aldrig hört talas om henne. Jag förstod inget. När jag väll kom till slottet träffade jag hela gänget. Jag förstod ingenting. Dom berättade hela historien vilket jag först hade svårt att tro på. Men när jag kammaren så förstod jag av någon anledning att det var sant. Nu när hela historien händer igen så vet jag att jag kommer att dö och flytta in i Zeldas kropp."

"Men det behöver inte bli så" sa Tails.

"Vad menar du?" Frågade Sheik.

"Du dö" sa Tails "detta är en annan historia, en annan väg, en annan tids linje en den Link såg. Du kanske inte kommer att dö"

"Det är mitt öde" Sa Sheik "även om Links historia Aldrig inträffar så måste min göra det. Det är mitt öde att dö och återfödas i Zeldas kropp."

"Jag tror inte på öde" sa Tails Sheik stirrade på honom.

"Gör du inte?"

"Jag tror inte på öde" upprepade Tails "jag tror inte att våra liv är utstakade efter en bestämd väg. Jag tror att vi väljer väg och det är våra val som formar våra liv. Inte någon högre makt."

"Det är mitt öde" Upprepade Sheik "du är bara 10, du kan omöjligt förstå vilka makter som är i rörelse"

"Vi får väll se" sa Tails "om du verkligen dör utan att jag kan göra någonting åt det då ska jag också börja tro på öde"

"Vad menar du med utan att du kan göra någonting åt det?" Frågade Sheik.

"Du får se" sa Tails och ökade takten för att hinna ifatt de andra. Sheik såg förbryllad ut men ökade sen också takten och han upp Tails och de andra.


	22. Tavlor

**Tavlor**

Resten av resan fortsatte på samma sätt som förra gången Link var där (även om detta rent tekniskt var den första). Det fallande taken var lite svårt (jag mins inte om det var före eller efter hålet). Men det löstes med att Sonic sprang fram och tillbacka och bar de andra. Hur som helst nu var dom i ett rum med massa tavlor i.

"Okey" sa Link "snart kommer Phanntom Ganon och då blir det en fight."

"Okey var är han?" Frågade Sonic.

"Han kommer snart" sa Link. De väntade i flera minuter.

"Dehär är tråkigt" sa Sonic "jag sticker" han rörde sig mot utgången. Just då kom tre spjut up ur marken och blockerade utgången. Allas blickar vände sig ditåt. Då hördes ett annat ljud och allas blickar vände sig åter igen mot mitten. Där var ganon sittande på sin häst. Eller nej vänt det var inte ganon det var Phanntom Ganon han såg ut som Ganon men hans ansikte var mest ett skelett med lysande ögon. Hans häst stegrade sig och hoppade sedan in i en av tavlorna.

"Var är han på väg?" frågade Amy.

"Jag vet inte" sa Link "men han kommer snart tillbaka". Just då kunde man se en häst komma ridande på en av de andra tavlorna. Link tog up sin pilbåge och siktade. Just när han var på väg ut ur tavlan så sköt han. Hästen vände sig om och red in i tavlan igen "ok ta var sin tavla och säg til mig när han kommer" sa Link. Alla gjorde som han sa.

"Här" sa Tails. Link vände sig mot Tails Tavla och stjört. Hästen vände om och sprang in i tavlan igen.

"Ok låt oss göra det igen". Sa link.

"Här" sa Sonic. Link vände sig mot sonic och sjöt igen.

"Detta kan ta ett tag" sa Link. Just då hördes en hög smäll. Alla vände sig mon Shadow. Han hade i sin han en 44 Magnum och de såg Hästen försvinna in i tavlan igen.

"Bra jobbat Dirty Harry" sa Sonic I en ironisk ton. "ge mig dendär" han rök pistolen ur hans han och kastade iväg den.

"här" ropade Zelda innan någon han börja skälla på Shadow, Link vände sig om mot Zelda och sköt sen vände han sig mot Shadow.

"gör inte om det" sa han "vi vet inte vad som kan hända."

"Det funkade ju" sa shadow. Link bara skakade på huvudet.

"Här" ropade plötsligt alla samtidigt. Hästen sågs komma galopperade genom alla tavlor.

"Han försöker förvirra oss." sa Link "säg till mig när han är på väg ut"

"Här" ropade alla igen. Hästen var på väg ut ur alla tavlor. Innan dom han reagera så kastade alla Gannons sina magiklot mot mitten där alla stod samtidigt. Det blev den största magibollen Link någonsin sett.

"Bra jobbat Shadow" sa Sonic just innan dom kastade den mot mitten.


End file.
